The Clan Wars of Sinnoh
by hyperjono
Summary: Sinnoh is at war with itself as the 17 clans are continuously fighting with each other but their is one person who has vowed to stop it. His name is Flint and together with his partner Larvitar they will attempt to stop all the fighting. Along the way a great threat to the whole region will show itself. Will Flint be able to stop this threat? Find out in this thrilling story.
1. The Journey Begins

**Author Notes**

 **This story is based on a completely randomized playthrough of my Pokemon Pearl rom. I randomized the rom using the UPRandomizer program to completely randomize all the trainer, gym leader and wild Pokemon and one option for randomizing trainer pokemon was type theming which I picked**

* * *

My name is Flint and this is the story of how I managed to bring an end to the Sinnoh Clan Wars.

First off let me tell you a little about me and where I am from. My homeland of Sinnoh once a nation split into 17 different clans with 8 clans ruling over different cities. And the rest of the clans lived for other cities, not always peacefully. The city in which I lived had two clans, the Normal Type clan and my clan The Rock Type clan. Our two clans had a bad history between us and were constantly warring with each other thought right now we were in a tenuous peace agreement that I knew wouldn't last long. I hated all the fighting and thought the warring between the clans was stupid so vowed to put an end to it when I started my journey. I am 17 years of age. I have medium length black hair; I my usual outfit consists of a plain black shirt, dark blue pants, a plain black ring and a pendant in the shape of a Larvitar, the latter two I acquired on the course of my journey. Oh and I am also the son of the Rock Clan Warleader and the next Warleader of the clan.

M y story begins on the day I received my partner Larvitar. It was my 16th birthday and my father me into his office. I entered his office and saw not only my parents but the clan shaman who was responsible for giving each warrior three Pokémon to choose from to be their partner. Next to the shaman were three Pokémon: a Larvitar, Cranidos and Solrock. "Flint my son, today is that you prove the strength of the Rock Type Clan and go out and crush our enemies with one of these three Pokémon." my father started telling me. But all I heard was blah blah destroy blah blah blah crush our enemies, blah. So instead of listening to my father I was looking at the three Pokémon I had to choose from. Both Cranidos and Solrock were raring to go hoping to be chosen to help fulfil my father's desire. The third Pokémon Larvitar looked like that last thing it wanted to do was fight. I knew right then that I wanted Larvitar as my partner. So while my father was still yammering on I walked up to the shaman and picked up Larvitar and said to it with a smile "Alright Larvitar, from this point you and I are partners. Whataya say"? It looked at me and then bit my hand. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I dropped Larvitar. It started glaring at me so I bent down placed my hand on its head and whispered so only it could hear "I chose you not to continue the fighting but to stop it". Larvitar realising what I said stopped glaring at started cheering happily. "What did you say to it Flint?" My father asked curiously. "Nothing I'm repeating to you." I told him curtly as I picked up Larvitar walked out of his office.

I walked to my room carrying Larvitar and when I got to my room I placed Larvitar on the bed and starting packing things I'd need on my journey. As I was packing spare clothes I heard my door open. I turned around and saw my mother standing in the doorway. "May I come in dear?" she asked. "Did dad send you?" I asked back while still packing. She shook her head smiling and answered "No I just came in to see you off". "Thanks Mum." I said with a smile. I finished packing the rest of what I needed. I hugged my mum and said "Bye Mum, I'll try and write to you know and then". She hugged me back and responded "Be safe on your journey my son". "I will Mum." I told her as I walked out the door with Larvitar following at my heels.

As I walked through my village heading to Route 201 I knew that this would be the last time I would see my home for a while. As I stepped onto Route 201 I decided to take one last look at Lake Verity and gaze at it one last time before I left on my journey so Larvitar and I headed to the Verity Lakefront. As we arrived at the lake we saw that others were also at the lake. One was a young man slightly older than me with medium length blonde hair, orange and white striped shirt and brown pants and he had a Happiny on his shoulder. The other was a girl my age with long blue hair, a black vest over a white shirt and a black skirt that went to her knees and she had a Porygon at her side. I called out to them "Yo Dawn, Norman". They turned around and saw me and started waving. "Hey Flint." they both said in unison. Dawn and Norman were my two closest friends but we had to keep our friendship a secret as they were the children of the Warlord of the Normal Type Clan. I also had a huge crush on Dawn "So I see you chose Larvitar as your partner." Norman said with his usual grin. I nodded and answered "Yeah. He's gonna help me stop these stupid clan wars". Dawn looked at me and asked in surprise "You were serious about that?" "Yeah, it's pointless, stupid and causes unnecessary problems." I answered. And it also means that I could never ask you out or marry you while the clans are at war I added in my head. "I'll help you to put a stop the clan wars bro." Norman told me holding his hand. I clasped it in gratitude glad that it wouldn't be just me trying to stop this stupid feuding. "Alright Flint I gotta go. Seeya." Norman told me bolting off. Dawn rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly "My brother can never stay still long enough, he always has to keep moving". She then turned to me and told me "I'll help out too Flint. So if you need me I'll be there". Then she too walked off ready to start her journey as well. I stood staring out at the lake for about ten minutes then Larvitar and I walked off down Route 201 and as I walked down that route I had no idea what crazy adventures were waiting for me.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Clan Wars of Sinnoh. What will await Flint and Larvitar in their journey ahead. Find out in the next chapter. And Larvitar was the only Pokemon that the randomizer chose as a starter, Cranidos and Solrock I just picked to keep in with the how Pokemon lets you have a choice of three for your starter. The other Pokemon chosen as starters for the randomizer were the Pokemon that are Norman and Dawn's Partners**


	2. The Old Man's Request & The First Battle

**Author's Notes**

 **Sorry it took forever to upload this chapter. I forget to take notes of my gameplay the first time around so I had to restart the game and play over again. And I said this last chapter but this is a randomized play through of Pokemon Pearl. The rom was randomized with UPRandomizer.**

* * *

As I walked down Route 201 I wondered how to stop the clan wars. I thought maybe I could stop them if tried speaking to the leader of each clan and convincing them to have some kind of peace conference. I shook my head and said aloud "No that's a stupid idea it would never work". Larvitar looked at me and made a sound of enquiry. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder and told him "It's nothing just thinking aloud. But you know what you need a name. How does that sound?" Larvitar nodded and I collected my thoughts then listed off names "Jake, Rocky, Steej, Cutter, Tarn?" Larvitar shook his head at each suggestion. "Ok you don't like any of those. So how about Tyran?" I asked. Larvitar nodded happily. "Very well you are now Tyran the Larvitar." I told him. Tyran cried out happily. After naming Tyran I went back to into my own little world trying to decide the best way to stop this fighting. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I knocked an old man down.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there I was preoccupied." I told the old man helping regain his feet. After helping him to his feet the old man gave me the once over and responded "That's quite all right. By chance is your name Flint?" I look at him in shock receiving a chuckle so I answered "Yeah I'm Flint. How did you know?" "I met a very energetic lad with a Happiny on his shoulder who like you knocked me over but he knocked me over due to being in a rush. When I asked him why he in such a rush he said he was trying to stop the clan wars" the old man answered. I let out a chuckle and said "That sounds like Norman all right". "I also met the lad's sister, a young lass with a Porygon. She too wished to stop all the fighting." The old man told me "So let me ask you something. Do you wish to stop all this fighting?" The old man asked me. I nodded my eyes full of determination. "Very well come with me." The old man commanded. I followed him to a small village that consisted of seven buildings and had no clan markings or anything. "What is this place?" I asked curiously. The old man glanced at me and answered "This is Sandgem Village and we have no clan affliation or loyalty". "Really?" I asked in confusion. "Yes. We have all given up loyalty to our clans so we can pursue our passions free of clan influence. I have dedicated myself to understand Pokémon." he responded. We continued walking in silence til we stopped in front of a hut. "Here we are my humble abode. Well do come in." The old man told me. We entered in side and sat at a six person dining table. After we sat down the old man looked at me and said "Well lad let us brainstorm some idea to heal the fractures in this great land". "Thank you that would be appreciated. I came up with a few ideas to solve this peacefully but I realised that wouldn't work. So do you have any suggestions errrr…." I trailed off awkwardly as I realised I didn't know this guy's name. "My name is Blake Rowan". "So Mr Rowan do you have any advice on how to stop this stupid warring?" I asked him. Rowan lit a pipe collected his thoughts and then answered "Several but I think the best choice for you would to be take the symbol of the 8 major clans and then take on then, no never mind that for now". "I looked at him in confusion upon hearing the last part. "That last part isn't important right now. I also have a request if you are willing to hear it." He told me. I nodded signalling him to go ahead with his request. Very well. I would like you to make a record of the Pokémon you encounter on your journey and give me your findings when you can." He told me. I smiled and nodded then answered "Glad to help. It will give me something to do other than fighting". Rowan smiled widely and then responded "Fantastic, simply fantastic. I now have two helpers". "Two? Who's the second?" I asked in confusion. "The lass with Porygon, Dawn. She too agreed to help me in my research. Well you had best be on your way" he told me. I nodded picked up Tyran and headed out the door thanking Rowan for his advice as I left.

As I walked out of the little village I looked for a sign post. After a few minutes I found one and it directed me to Route 202. As I walked down the route I pondered the question of how I would take each clan's symbol. 'Maybe if I battle the leader of each clan and take their clan symbols if I defeat them.' I thought to myself. I then heard a boy shout out "Hey punk what are you doing here in my clan's territory". I looked at the boy who couldn't be no more than 12 and saw he had a Gible with him. I then answered calmly "Just passing through". "No without getting by me you're not you Rock Clan bastard." He yelled at me angrily. I sighed realising a fight was inevitable then took Tyran off my shoulder and told him apologetically "Sorry pal, looks like we have to fight". Tyran let out a cry and for a second I thought I understood him. I shrugged off the thought and got prepared to battle. "Gible use Dragon Rage." The kid cried out. "Dodge then use Bite." I countered. Tyran obey barely dodging the attack then charging at the Gible and biting it. It flinched so I commanded Tyran to bite it again. "Shake it off and use Dragon Rage again." The kid commanded. "Bite it again pal." I yelled out. Tyran bit the Gible a third time causing it to collapse with spirals appearing in its eyes. "Very well punk you may pass but if you cause trouble in this city you will have to deal with the Dragon and Ground Clan." The kid told me while glaring at me. I sighed, picked up Tyran and walked into the city. As I walked in to the city I saw that it was a trading hub kind of city though for the life of me I couldn't think of the name of the city. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't realise I bumped into someone until after I was on the ground facing them. "I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going." I told them apologetically. "No that's alright I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the street like that." The person I'd knocked over told me just as apologetically. I then recognized the voice and I looked up and saw that I had knocked over Dawn. I got to my feet then helped Dawn to her feet helping her up. "Flint I was hoping to run into, though not quite so literally." She told me with a bashful chuckle. I laughed too and then said "I hear you met an old guy named Rowan". She nodded then responded happily "Yeah, I was ecstatic when he offered me. I've always been fascinated by Pokémon". I nodded then said "Yeah I know, you've always been more interested in learning about Pokémon then fighting with them and that's something I've always admired about you". She blushed and then said "I have something for you". I raised an eyebrow at her and she handed me a roll of parchment. "It's a map. I know how you can be with directions so I thought a map might help you." She told me. I smiled gratefully, gave her a hug and thanked her. She blushed more when I hugged her and then she glanced at the sun and said "I'd best be heading off. Seeya Flint". She then walked off and I unfurled my map and looked at it. 'So Oreburgh is the closest of the 8 major clans. And that is west of here,' I thought to myself as I refurled the map and placed it in my bag. I walked to the west of the city and I saw someone standing at the exit. As I got closer I realised the person looked familiar. I then saw a Happiny on the person's shoulder and a Swinub at their feet and I realised it was Norman. So I walked up to him and he called out "Hey Flint. Wanna have a friendly battle?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I changed some of the events to better suit the story.**

 **As always please review**


End file.
